There are many types of restraint systems used in automobiles and other vehicles. One type of restraint system used with open cabin vehicles includes a safety net configured to cover an open doorway to protect an occupant within the vehicle.
One method of securing the safety net includes attaching a web or belt on one end of the safety net to an anchor (e.g., a metal bar) on the vehicle with a releasable latch. After use, an occupant can release the latch to remove the safety net from the doorway and exit the vehicle. Upon reentering the vehicle, the occupant can reattach the net so that it again covers the opening.